


Additional notes: 'G9ro Akeechi'

by muffinsandtea



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, AnnGoro, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, anngoro friendship, pizza delivery au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinsandtea/pseuds/muffinsandtea
Summary: Goro Akechi delivers pizza. Akira Kurusu orders it. And he also asks for the same guy every goddamn time.Ann Takamaki is a little menace (amazing best friend), ready to screw her best friend over (help him get a date).
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Takamaki Ann, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	Additional notes: 'G9ro Akeechi'

**Author's Note:**

> very very loosely based on @OrangeKotatsu & @tennlevi 's Pizza Delivery AU talks on twitter?? lol

„Hey, Gorooo” was what the boy hears right after coming back from his last delivery. Just great, what does Ann want this time? Give him a break. „Do you know who was delivering to that address last time? Someone wants to see the same guy.” she says, showing the order to him. 

Huh, that's... the address seems... familiar, to say the least.

„Give me a second, let me Google it” well, he isn't wrong, it is the same place he went to last week. Fuck.

Akechi isn't sure what to do with that information, maybe hiding it for as long as he can will work out?

There would sometimes be orders for 'a hot chick' to deliver food, but requesting a specific person? That... has never happened. And not to Akechi, personally. What is he even supposed to do about it? How to efficiently shut up an annoying customer?

Blonde girl in front of him must've noticed how silent he's gotten since he brought his phone out and snatches it from his hands in one swift motion „Hmmmm, what is it?”

„Is there any information about the delivery person, maybe?”

„It literally just says 'the pretty, brown-haired guy from last week', I wish I was making this up” she answers, not exactly registering what she said just yet. You could see the exact moment something clicked in her mind though. Her eyes light up and she runs up to the poor delivery man on full-speed to tug place hands on his shoulders and violently shake him „Don't tell me? Did you catch someone's attention? Who is it, who is it? Come on, tell me! Give me the deets, Goro!!!” she's practically screaming at this point, thank god there is no customers in the pizzeria right now or Goro would've strangled her. Or died of embarassment, one of the two.

„Don't be stupid. Like I'd remember some random customer from last week, I beg you” he wishes that was the truth. He remembers the house all too well, so much so that it's honestly quite concerning.

A blond guy opened the door for him and whatever he talked about was annoying. Goro was there to deliver the pizza and get the fuck out, it's not that hard of a concept to grasp.  
Apparently it was to this moron though, since he _somehow_ didn't have his wallet in his own house. Not that Goro cared much. The guy yelled for his 'dude' who supposedly would have the money to pay for their goddamn food.

So the blond stepped out of the view and in came a raven-haired, handsome guy. Why did Goro choose _that_ as his main charateristics? Who knows. Good-looking might've been his only plus side, honestly.

He paid though. And _shamelessly_ flirted with Akechi while doing it. How stupid and annoying can two men be? They're great friends for sure. They deserve one another. Goddamn idiots. 

He got the money. He will never see them again in his life. His life will be clean of their dumbassery forever and ever.

But it doesn't seem so now, apparently. Why do they want him to go there again? What the hell did he do to deserve this?

„Well, you were there” says Ann, immediately forcing Goro out of his thoughts. She's smiling and the boy who usually likes to see her happy, isn't feeling so great about it right now „And before you ask, yes, I am setting you up. Sorry not sorry, but you're going. And then telling me every single detail about this 'random customer you remeber nothing about', so take notes if you have to!”

She even has the audacity to wink at him. Dreadful.

Thinking about it for a second, Akechi just surrenders. Ann made her decision and there's no way in all the galaxy that she'll change it, especially if the boy tries to defend himself. He tried once and it was an awful idea. One would be surprised at how stubborn she can get when it's her only choice.

And with having Goro as her best friend, it is the _only choice_ pretty frequently.

He quickly picks up the order and there he goes. At least he'll have time to prepare for this idiocy display this time. Not like it'd help him a lot, but here's to hoping.

He arrives pretty soon, to his own dismay, gets out of the car and takes the pizza bag from the backseat. Everything will be alright, five minutes and he's out, won't have to see their faces _ever again_.

He rings the bell and waits for a second. Conversations from the inside quiet down immediately and he hears footsteps coming towards the door. When it opens, he's met with the beautiful gray eyes, piercing right through him.

“Hello. Um, you okay there?” starts the raven, as if they were ever on the same conversational level “Did something happen or...?”

Akechi almost jumps out of whatever trance the boy's look just put him in. What was that?

“I'm quite fine, thank you for your concern.” he hands the pizza to the other's hands “That'd be 2750 yen.”

“Aw, that's more than last time. I only had that much prepared.” Akechi is sure the guy can at least read the pricetag, so what's he getting at, now? “Can you wait here a sec? Please” he looks like a begging puppy... Goddammit, what has cursed Goro to come here? Oh right, his amazing best friend, Ann.

“Sure, be quick though. I still have other orders to go through, you know.” he doesn't. It's pretty early, so not many people ordered anything. And Ann sent him here only to hummiliate him, she wants Goro back with the 'deets' as soon as humanely possible. He just doesn't want to be _here_ any longer than he has to. The customer seems to doubt his words, looking suspiciously at the empty pizza bag, but doesn't question it. 

At least he knows how to shut up for once. Amazing!  
Should Goro get him a trophy? No. That would mean spending more time with him and he _won't do that._

The guy runs off to the other room. His 'dude' seemed to be waiting for this exact opportunity, because he shows up seemingly out of nowhere to make Goro's moment of peace not so peaceful anymore.  
“Yo, you like my guy Akira here?”

“Um... Hello?” what is he even supposed to tell him? This guy, 'Akira' is annoying, just like the bleach blonde in front of him. Ughh. “Sorry, I don't know your friend. I also didn't know that liking your clients should be a courtesy with pizza orders. Any orders, really.”

Whether he understood or not, the man didn't react in any way to the converation enders that Akechi was sending his way.

“Oh sure, dude. It prolly isn't.” he laughs awkwardly and scraches his neck. As if on command, the raven shows up from beside him and takes blond's place.

“Been talking about me? You know, we could just talk to each other instead.” he says, slipping the money into Goro's hand “I bet I could satisfy your exorbitant conversational needs.”

Okay, that's just... rude? Whatever. Fuck Akira.  
Even if he is just a tiny bit intruiging...

“Thank you so much. I'll be going now. Need to take care of all the, uh... orders.” he closes the pizza bag quickly. Goro is so good at bullshitting his way through conversations usually. So what's the difference now? With as little as a nod, he makes his way back to the car “Goodbye.”

He drives off a little to not stand under the stranger's house, but to not go to the pizzeria just yet. He has to collect his thought before facing the energetic blonde.

But first, what the-? Goro looks at his hands. There should only be money in there. First of all, there's way more in here than there should be. Much more than could be considered a tip too. And there's a note also. It looks like... Akira's number probably? Why would he ever use it? This guy isn't even worth pranking. Not that Goro would ever try something so childish anyway.

As soon as he steps into the pizzeria, he hears Ann making her way towards him and feels her hands on his shoulders shortly thereafter.

“Sooo, how'd my best friend do? Stole his heart already?” she asks in that overly sweet tone of hers. It's driving Goro crazy, but he chooses to just show off how tired this whole interaction made him instead.

“More like his money...” he starts and when Ann shows no signs of understanding, continues “He gave me a huge tip, not sure what I should do about it.”

“You could try giving it back, when I send you there next time.”

“I'm not going there again.”

She nods, clearly not listening to what he has to say “Ooooor, maybe we could find a way to contact him? I think his friend was the one ordering, it might be weird to call him, so-”

“I have his number...” wait, fuck. He slipped up accidentaly. Something must be wrong for him to forget himself so easily. God, now Ann will never leave him alone. He witnesses her eyes lighting up _again_ today. It's almost like she's talking about Shiho and not some random pizza-loving customer, terrifying.

“His number, hmmmm?” she can be so creepy if she wants to “and what do we do about that? How did you get it, A-ke-chi...?”

“It's... none of your bussiness, okay?”

“Oh, but i'd like to know” this goddamn look. She's trying so hard, but

“You know, you won't ever beat his puppy eyes.”

…

What the FUCK? Second slip-up? In such a quick succesion? He must be tired. He didn't really sleep well recently.  
Ann looks at him, through him even. She is waiting. 

“Not today, Ann.” he sighs “I'll go take care of the orders. See you later, okay?”

For the next few weeks, nothing special happens. He delivers pizza, Akira and, as he learned, his friend Ryuji order pizza every weekend at roughly the same time.  
He didn't request him even once after the first time though, but also picked up on how Goro will be the one coming to his house regardless. He made a lot of 'fancy meeting you here' jokes... Damn Ann for assigning Akechi to be there every time on raven's request. If he didn't know better, he'd think they work together to conspire against him or something. Even imagining such a scenario is terrifying. 

Goro can't exactly pinpoint where or how it happened, he just kinda... stopped hating Akira so much. He was annoying and a shameless flirt, yes. But he also had that... ambiguous air around him that made the delivery guy somewhat gravitate towards him. He also seemed like a person you could talk quite a lot to, if you broke through the initial layer he seemed to be hiding under.

Something weird happens a few weeks later though.  
Someone else... requests him? It's a different address, at least. They request him by name too. It's not 'the pretty, brown-haired guy' like before. The note contains a typo, but it is still unmistakably his full name. And he doesn't meet many people on daily basis, so...? If it's a prank, he will murder whoever saw it as funny.

Nonetheless, job's a job, so he arrives at the address and reluctantly goes to the door, rings a bell and just... waits.

There's no response for a solid minute and he contemplates leaving, until he hears some faint sounds from inside the house.

What he sees next is pretty surprising, to say the least.

Well, it's Akira, alright. His hair is somehow more frizzy and messy than usual though. And the bags under his eyes, as well as his reddened nose suggest he's not having the best time right now.

“Are you alright, Akira...?”

“Um” he laughs quietly and seems to immediately regret it when he starts furiously coughing into his elbow “Well- I wouldn't necessarily call it that.”

“I don't- Why would you get a _pizza_ out of all things? Even a moron like you has to know that it's not a very good choice for sickness.” does Goro scrutinize him? Yes, absolutely. Does the other seem to care? Of course not.

He does get a liitle flustered though and plays with his hair for a second, falling completely silent, only interrupted by small coughs.

“Well? What is it, Akira?” he will get the information out of him. Whatever it is, he will hear it.

“Would it be very weird if I said that I... wanted to see you...?” he looks like he's readying himself for a blow to the gut or something for a second and completely averts his gaze off of Akechi “You know what? Okay, that was stupid, I- You have work and stuff, I'm- so sorry to make you come here for nothing.”

As funny as it is to see Akira embarrass himself further, it is also pretty corcerning to see how he shivers any time a slight wind blows their way.

“Let me in.”

“H-Huh?” Akira looks like he's seen a ghost or something even more horrifying. Is he really that terrified of Goro? 

As he should be, probably. But now's not the time for that.

“Give me the keys.” he says and motions to the item hanging on a hook near the door “You go to bed right now. And you're not eating that.” he looks at the pizza box, still in his hands “I'll get you something _good_ to eat and come back. Got it?” the boy only nods slightly at his words.

And so, hoping that Akira understood what he's supposed to do, Goro drives to the nearest store.

He calls Ann on his way there and tells her he won't be able to pick up more orders. Mentioning Akira seems to do the trick, which is worth it, even at the cost having to tell her everything she'll possibly want to know later.

When he arrives at the store, it suddenly hits him that he has absolutely no idea what Akira likes and dislikes. Goro also can't really cook either, so anything fancy falls of the list too. Oh, this is going to be a disaster.

He suddenly remembers something. He has... the paper with Akira's number on it still somewhere in his pocket.

It's scary that he actually finds it. He refuses to acknowledge why he even kept it. It's just there, end of story.

He calls the number and prays to all the gods willing to listen that Akira didn't fall asleep yet. He technically should've and it would be good for him. But Akechi also needs instant help.

To his relief, the boy picks up the phone and in a very hazy tone lists off what Goro could and shouldn't get. Goro stops him before he gets to start an hour-long tangent and ends the call, when he thinks he knows enough.

He walks around the store looking for something suitable the stupid sick baby that's waiting for him.

 _Waiting for him..._

Anyways.

He settles on a classic reheatable chicken soup and also gets some tea and honey, since he's not sure if the other has those at home. He also goes to the pharmacy and picks out some medicine that should help in the other's sickly state.

He pays attention to the time too. He doesn't want to take too long, for some reason.

It's not like being alone for a little would kill Akira, he shouldn't worry so much. And yet, he can't really help it. Who knows what this imbecile could get himself into, were he to be left unsupervised for too long.

He comes back as quickly as possible and very quietly moves around Akira's house. He soon finds what he assumes to be his room and the boy laying asleep on the bed, tightly wrapped in the covers.

Goro makes a tea with honey and puts a pot with soup on the stove in order to heat it up. He then goes back to Akira's room a few minutes later. He gently nudges him to wake him up and when he's made sure the other is awake, hands him the cup.

“How are you feeling?”

“Dunno, like I got run over by a truck?” he says taking a sip of the tea “Does that explain it?” Goro can't help but laugh at how stupid, yet genuine these words seem to be.

“I'll take what I can get. Come here, you need to eat something, I can't have you fall asleep on me for at least that long.”

Akira sets the cup on a bedside table and instead of trying to get up, falls down on the bed and covers himself tighter, mumbling “But it's cold. I don't wanna go.”

“Listen here, you” he's ready to move Akira with force if he has to, but something catches his attention before he can do it. He takes a blanket off the shelf and tries again “You can wrap yourself in this. That way, you won't be that cold, right?”

The boy looks up from beneath the covers and seems to think about Goro's words for a second before silently complying.

They go to the living room, where Akira takes a place on the couch, still neatly wrapped in the blanket. Akechi quickly moves to the kitchen to bring him the soup and sits down next to him.

During the short time he was gone, the other already turned on the TV that is now quietly playing in the background.

“Did you not get anything for yourself?” Akira asks, looking at one bowl in Akechi's hands “There's still that... pizza, you know. I don't know if you'll like it or not, but it's better than nothing.”

That's a fair point, so Goro picks up the pizza box and sets it on a coffee table in front of them. But also

“You know I'm the one care of you right now. Not the other way around.” they both seem to be amused by that statement.

“Maybe so, but it doesn't really hurt me to make sure you're doing okay too, does it? Feeding yourself properly is important, no matter if you're sick or not.”

“Are you really trying to tell me pizza counts as a 'proper meal'?” he eyes the other suspiciously “Let me tell you, I work in this bussiness and it does not.”

The boy laughs and playfully smacks Goro's shoulder with his hand “Don't you dare destroy my dreams like that, you menace!”

They talk for a while and then decide to put some movie on, so Akira won't make his throat sore even more. They watch it together, sharing random thoughts from time to time.

It goes on like this until Akira falls asleep again.

It really shouldn't but it feels so... homey. And so natural between them, in a weird sort of way. It truly feels like the two of them make up something... bigger than themselves, even in a casual interaction like this one.

Goro isn't sure why such an emotion would come to him at a time like this, maybe it's all the exhaustion he's been feeling lately, but... he wouldn't really mind spending more time with the raven-haired individual, who's now sound asleep and getting dangerously close to laying on Goro's shoulder. 

No, he wouldn't mind at all.


End file.
